


Du côté de chez Swann

by OldShrewsburyian



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/pseuds/OldShrewsburyian
Summary: Between the violence on the bridge and a morning at the start of a new life, Madeleine Swann reflects.
Relationships: James Bond/Madeleine Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Du côté de chez Swann

_All the time in the world,_ he says; but that time does not begin with driving off into a pale London sunrise. It does not even begin with the night before. Because not even James Bond can escape all the bureaucracy of MI6, it begins with an ambulance and a hospital. 

Madeleine is aware of her own frustration as irrational. She is even aware — as she dozes on the gurney and wakes shivering — of her symptoms as those of shock. But she has always been familiar with danger. Mentally, she files the experience of being held captive as something to be discussed with her own therapist, in time, in a familiar room, cool water in a heavy glass at her elbow. Right now, she is chiefly angry at having been used as bait. Sleep comes in intervals of unbidden oblivion, interrupting her thoughts.

At the hospital, she has her pupils inspected, and her hearing tested.

“Let us know if the tinnitus persists after 48 hours, Miss Swann. I’ve circled the number to call.” 

“Doctor.” 

“I can get him, if you want, but…” 

“Never mind,” she says, “I’ll call.”

She is angry that they made her let go of James’ hand. She is angry that she does not know where he is.  
There is a knock at the door of the examining room. To her surprise, it is not immediately followed by a nurse with a new set of files, or pain relievers, or both.

“Come.”

“Dr. Swann,” says the man who enters. She sits up straighter.

“Gareth Mallory,” he says. She notes his pallor and the lines in his face, and mentally prescribes a rest cure. “M, to 007.” He takes a deep breath. “On behalf of the British Government, allow me to say that…”

“You don’t owe me an apology. And you don’t sleep well.”

Surprise registers briefly in the grey eyes. And then, surprising her in turn, he smiles. “Well,” he says. “Bond is but one of my responsibilities.”

Madeleine relaxes a little, and suppresses the sudden urge to yawn. “I’m not volunteering to take him on.”

“Understood.” He reaches into his breast pocket, and hands her a card. “In case you need anything.” Again a small, pale smile. “Bond shouldn’t be the only one who knows how to reach me.”

Madeline runs her thumb over the smooth, creamy paper. There is no Government insignia on it; only his name, and a number. “Thank you,” she says. “Je vous remercie.”

“Il n’y a pas de quoi.” He bows, slightly diffident, and leaves her.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is published as a stand-alone. I'd like to continue it, but don't know when I'm likely to find the time.


End file.
